Pride of the Village
by lanxiin
Summary: Shortly after a crisis that could have led to war, Sakura suddenly confesses her love to Sasuke, only to leave him with the words, "goodbye..." What is going on? What does Sakura mean?
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of another day. Everything had gone smoothely. The Konoha Village was currently living in peace, not a problem to be found. A recent issue that became a problem was a conflict with the Land of Thunder. One of the executives from the Hidden Cloud Village, and a very important one to make it worse, was killed by a Konoha shinobi. For this reason Tsunade had to go to the Hidden Cloud Village a month ago to come to some sort of agreement. Sakura went with her. At this time the land was at the brink of war, and everyone waited nervously for the return of these two. However, surprisingly enough, negotiations were made in only two days, and everyone in the Konoha Village returned to everyday life as if nothing had happened.

Group 7 was one of these people. Once Sakura was back everyday life was the same monotonous thing as it was before. For this reason it was probably several times more shocking when their habitual life suddenly ended.

As I have said before, it was the end of another day. It wasn't too late though, probably about five, judging from the sunset of the autumn day. A sixteen-year-old Sasuke was standing around as the teacher gave a small recap of the mission they had just completed. Naruto looked extremely impatient, as though he had to leave the site at that moment. Sakura stood silently eyeing her ex-teacher. When Kakashi was done Sasuke turned around to head home, but Sakura quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Sasuke kun, could I talk to you?" she asked, turning red.

Sasuke was perplexed by the whole act, but turned to her and asked, "what is it?"

"I don't want to talk here, let's go to the benches."

So the two of them headed towards the benches. The place where the two of them were alone for the first time, where he said goodbye to her when he left. The area was full of so many memories.

"Sasuke kun..." Sakura said looking at him.

Sakura continued to have feelings for Sasuke the three years he was gone. Even after Sasuke came back to the village when they were fifteen it seemed like Sakura was happy enough to just have him there, so the distance between the two of them didn't become closer.

Sakura suddenly broke the silence by asking, "what would you do if I suddenly disappeared?"

Sasuke froze and stared at her strangely, obviously perplexed, "huh?"

"I just wanted to know..."

"I'd get on fine, I guess," Sasuke said looking away. "I mean, I've already lost everything once, I'll probably get over it again." But inside he was yelling at himself for not being able to say anything better. Sakura looked at Sasuke as though she were in shock, but then looked at her feet. With a sad voice, she stated slowly but clearly, "I just wanted to say, I still love you."

"What?"

"I'm still in love with you Sasuke kun," she said. She refrained from looking at him. Sasuke was beginning to get fed up with her attitude.

"So what? Are you expecting me to say I want to be in a relationship with you now or something? You know I'm not like Naruto..." once again inner Sasuke yelled at outer Sasuke for saying something so wicked to her.

But at that moment Sasuke stopped talking, or rather, stood there as stiff as a board. Sakura swooped in front of him and slowly planted a kiss on his lips. She sadly looked into his black eyes that were staring back at her green ones in shock.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said shyly. "It's just that, I didn't want to have any regrets." Now looking away again she continued, "Sasuke kun, now the only people you have are Naruto and Kakashi sensei. Please stay with them for me. I don't want you to ever be alone again."

"What? What are you getting at?You sound like you're about to go commit suicide or something?" Sasuke said, sounding frustrated.

Sakura smiled at him sadly, "maybe I am."

At that moment her mouth formed the words, "goodbye," and she disappeared into the light of the setting sun. Sasuke just continued to stare at where Sakura was a second ago in shock. He was trying to make sense of the things that had just happened, but they were all so bizarre that he couldn't put the puzzle pieces together.

"Maybe she just feels lonely today, women get weird when they're lonely sometimes," he muttered to himself as he began to march home. That was it, there was nothing to worry about, Sakura would be there tomorrow and he would ask her what the whole thing was about then.

But the next day, Sakura wouldn't come to the meeting spot. In fact, even Kakashi came and she still wasn't there.

"Kakashi, is Sakura sick?" Sasuke asked the ex-teacher with the erotic book in his hand.

Kakashi was silent, he just stared at his erotic book. Thinking the Jounin was too enveloped in his book to hear him Sasuke repeated the question, "Kakashi where's Sakur..."

"Hmm... I thought the reason she called you out yesterday was to tell you," Kakashi said, falling silent after this phrase.

"Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sensei! What does that mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Havn't you guys seen the news today?" the teacher asked them, they could sense a slight angry tone in his voice. When both of them shook their heads Kakashi pulled out the front page of a newspaper. Sasuke and Naruto pounced upon it to see what the article was about.

_"Tsunade trips and falls down the stairs," "Konoha team wins another match in sumo," "Marriage negotiation made,"_ none of the articles seemed to envolve them.

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke asked his teacher angrily.

Kakashi pointed to the marriage article that the two of them skimmed through. The first line explained everything: _"In order to maintain peace between the Konoha and Cloud Village, an arranged marriage is to take place a week from today between the Raikage and Haruno Sakura of the Konoha Village."_

Sasuke and Naruto stared wide-eyed at Kakashi.

"How long did you know?" asked Naruto.

"Ever since she was back," said Kakashi staring down.

Sasuke squeezed his fists, the newspaper crinkled in his hands, "she's sacrificing herself for the village?"

Kakashi nodded and turned his back to them. The two of them just continued staring at their teacher in both anger and confusion. Kakashi ended the conversation by saying, "I'm sorry I have to be the one to break this to you guys, but Sakura isn't coming back."

-To Be Continued-

**A/N: Please Review THNX **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Engaged**

Sakura stared out the window of her carriage as it carried her across the border of the Land of Fire and into the Land of Thunder. She thought back to the day when she'd gone to the Hidden Cloud Village with Tsunade. They were taken into a gigantic dim-lit room draped with curtains holding the symbol of the "hidden cloud" in the middle, and the Raikage sat in the middle on a throne-like chair. Next to the Hokage were two guards on each side of his chair, who were clad in grey and hid their faces with masks. Similar looking guards stood next to the door that Sakura and Tsunade just entered. The moment the two of them entered the Raikage muttered, "you know this is a big problem." His face was hidden by the triangular hat he wore and because of the shadows in the room.

Tsunade looked uneasy. She knew that the fate of her lands depended on her, any wrong moves would cause the entire village trouble. "We were wondering if we could come to some sort of agreement," Tsunade stated.

The Raikage examined her from head to heel and muttered, "it's going to be costly, it may be a burden for such a young hokage."

Tsunade smiled and said, "you know my real age. And yes, we are willing to pay a considerable sum of money for this."

Sakura remained silent as she stood behind Tsunade watching the interactions between them. She was wearing clothing that was a little more formal than usual, a red dress with no slits and sandles instead of shoes. Although her attire was more conservative than usual, the fact that she was hiding so much skin ironically made the outfit seem more provacative to people around her.

Tsunade and the Raikage decided on the sum of money that Konoha would pay to compensate, and all seemed to have gone smoothly. It wasn't until Tsunade and Sakura turned to leave that the Raikage blurted out, "Don't you think it would be wise, for the future I mean, to create some sort of connection between the Konoha and Cloud Village?"

Tsunade turned around and looked at him in a confused way, "what do you mean?"

"I mean a link, say through..." he paused for a moment and Tsunade and Sakura stared at the figure in silence. "Marriage."

"You want to get someone from our village married to someone in your village?"

"Exactly, sort of as a symbol of peace."

Tsunade turned so that he had a full view of her, she brushed her hair away from her face and said, "and who do you suggest the marriage to be betwen?"

"Well... I am still single," the Raikage stepped down at this moment, and the two of them got a full view of his face. He was in his early thirties and had jet black eyes. His hair wasn't visible because of the hat but they could see dark brown bangs that covered his forehead. "That girl you have with you seems like quite a well-behaved lady."

"What?" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, saying the first word she had in the room.

"What's your name?"

Sakura looked timidly at Tsunade, who just nodded while looking away. Sakura looked down and muttered, "Haruno Sakura."

"And what level ninja are you?"

"A genin."

"Are you engaged to anyone?"

"No."

"Then it's decided!"

Tsunade suddenly snapped back at the Raikage, "excuse me sir, I think I should have a say on what you do to my apprentice."

"You don't want war between our countries do you Hokage?"

Tsunade looked angrily at the Raikage, who just smiled. His white teeth shined in the small amount of light that was in the room. "I'll cut the sum of money to half of what you offered. It's decided, a marriage as a symbol of peace between the two villages. Perfect don't you think?"

Sakura looked up in panic at the Raikage, then at Tsunade. Tsunade looked down as though she had no other choice and said, "Sakura, we're going!" The two guards opened the heavy looking doors of the room and Tsunade stepped out into the light that shone in on them. Sakura remained stationary, staring at the Raikage from where she was standing. The Raikage smiled at her and said, "see you Sakura."

Sakura's mind went blank. The next minute she was running out of the door and up to Tsunade. She couldn't believe what was happening, it all had to be some terrible dream, a nightmare. But when she pinched herself it hurt, and it wasn't only her cheek that hurt, a pain grew second by second in her chest. After about a minute of walking next to Tsunade in silence she said, "Tsunade sama..."

"It looks like you have no choice," Tsunade muttered.

"Yes," Sakura said looking down.

"The Raikage is known for being stubborn and short-tempered. After the battles against Orochimaru and Akatsuki, the next thing we need is a war. You understand that right?" Sakura nodded. "I'll search for some other way, but I don't know if..."

"I should have lied that I was engaged," Sakura said dismally.

"He would have probably broken it up anyway, as I said he's known for being a major nuissance."

At the moment all Sakura could think of was Sasuke. She didn't know why it was him, she had feelings for him but it wasn't like he'd ever responded to her in any way. What would he say if she suddenly told him about this? What would he say if she suddenly disappeared? But there was no other way. It would probably be a good chance for her to forget about him. He would never love her anyway, and if it was for the village...

As Sakura remembered these things in the carriage, she felt tears forming in her eyes. She looked at her reflection in the window of the carriage. Her hair was made longer by a jutsu and tied up with about a thousand flower decorations. Someone spent two hours on her makeup that morning, and she was wearing the most glamorous kimono anyone had ever seen, which was a red print with silver flowers winding their way around. It looked as though the flowers were binding Sakura onto the seat of the carriage. Suddenly, the tears in her eyes reached an overflow, and one after another they began to spill out of her eyes and onto her cheaks. She sat alone in the carriage, and cupping her face in her head whimpered repeatedly, "...Sasuke kun..."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Are You with Me?

It was a long day. No one in team 7 could concentrate on the mission, which was only cleaning out an old warehouse full of scrolls. Despite the fact that it wasn't a "real" mission, because the task required knowledge in ninjutsu to be completed it was extremely hard to procede with two of the three members paying no attention. After about three hours Kakashi got fed up of them and excused them. Throughout the entire day Naruto and Sasuke were silent. They were silent as they left the warehouse and returned to the main road as well. It was already late in the afternoon, crows were crying to them in the background. Naruto suddenly broke the tension by saying, "Sasuke, what are you gonna do about it?"

Sasuke was just staring blankly ahead of him. It was strange, Sakura was always just another figure in the way of his revenge. He found it hard to concentrate on getting stronger with her worrying about him all the time, but with her gone, he felt so restless. "I don't know," he replied.

"I'm going to the Hidden Cloud Village," Naruto muttered.

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed turning to the blonde boy next to him. The blonde boy was just staring ahead of him with a determined look on his face.

"We're both Chunins Sasuke, it shouldn't be that hard getting her out."

"Wait a minute why am I involved in this? And why is this the conclusion you come to?"

"I still have feelings for Sakura chan dattebayo," Naruto said turning to his bestfriend. "And I'm trusting that you do too."

Both of them stopped walking and faced each other. Crows were still crying in the background as though they were calling to the two of them. Sasuke looked to his side and remained silent. He remembered Sakura's sad face as she told him that she was still in love with him, and felt a pain in his chest. What was she doing now, so far away? Was she thinking of him too?

"Even if you don't come, I'm going," Naruto declared. "I know plenty of people that would be willing to accompany me."

Sasuke immediately knew who Naruto spoke of. Lee would probably agree immediately to accompany Naruto, and so would Ino. But that was pretty much all he could think of. Going to get Sakura would mean turning agains the entire village, and not many people would agree to do that unless they were close to Sakura.

"So Sasuke, what is it? Are you with me or no?"

Without making eye contact with Naruto Sasuke said, "Sakura made her own choice. I have nothing to do with it."

"Really? But DID she have a choice?"

Sasuke hated it when Naruto was smart like this. It was obvious that Sakura didn't have a choice, and it was obvious that she didn't want to go, he didn't need his friend to point it out to him like this.

"She... she did make her own choice."

"Fine then Sasuke, you keep saying that to yourself."

Naruto quickly disappeared, and left Sasuke standing alone, just the way Sakura had. "Why is everyone like this," Sasuke thought to himself as he made his way home. But even at home he couldn't concentrate on anything. He tried to make dinner, but it obviously got burnt when he tried to make it. He made instant noodles and sat in front of the TV instead, but he still felt so restless. "Why am I so easily manipulated," Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto said that he would easily find people to come along with him, but the two that he had in mind, Lee and Ino, were both away on a mission. It seemed like the crisis had come at the worst time possible.

"If no one's coming with me I'll go alone dattebayo," he said to himself as he packed his bag with ninja gear and food for the journey. It was at that moment that his doorbell rang. "Who could it be at this hour?" Naruto thought looking at his clock. It was 10 PM, usually people dropping by at this hour came to announce bad news.

But when he oppened the door he was shocked to see Sasuke, fully equipped and looking straight at Naruto. Naruto stood dumbfounded in front of his friend. Sasuke sneered and said, "so, are we leaving or what?"

-To Be Continued-

A/N please review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Home

"Welcome lady Sakura," about twenty guards greeted her at the entrance of the Raikage's home. She was led down a long hallway to the Raikage's room, where she had gone with Tsunade previously. She immediately realized a major difference between the two villages was that in the Cloud Village the people treated the Raikage like royalty. The Raikage, sitting on his "throne," was being served by several servants as he looked up and saw Sakura enter the room. He saw her formal attire, which brought out her beauty even more. He sneered and said, "ah, my wife to be."

He gently got up and walked up next to her. He kissed her hand and said, "welcome to your new home."

Sakura just looked down silently and bowed.

"Ah, I see, your putting the submissive wife act on. Very cute, I must say. I hope you'll keep that respectful attitude towards me in the years to come."

Sakura quickly shot him an angry glance and looked away. "Sakura!" exclaimed one of the two people from the Leaf Village that accompanied her. "Chill guys," the Raikage smiled taking Sakura's face in his hand. He looked into her eyes and sneered, "that kind of attitude turns me on."

Sakura quickly backed away. The Raikage just stood where he was and laughed. "I'm going to enjoy you," he said, "taker her to her room."

Sakura walked out of the room as quickly as she could. She had to get out of his presence. She didn't know why, the minute he touched her she felt her spine tremble. She felt the same way as her first encounter with Orochimaru, although she knew this was a completely different situation. It was a mixture of fear and loss of hope at the same time.

Her room was, in one word, beautiful. There were drapes of all different designs and colors, and she had the most comfortable looking bed in the world. Her dressers were full of all of the clothing a girl would ever want, and there were perfumes of all types surrounding her mirror cabinet.

"Dinner is at six," informed her guard. "If you want anything we will bring it to you, just call us."

He then closed the door and left Sakura sitting on her bed contemplating her room. "If I want anything..." Sakura muttered looking at a neclace that lay on her cabinet. It was made of extrememly expensive looking stones, obviously the Raikage intended for her to wear this down to dinner. She put the neclace around her neck and looked at herself in the mirror and said to herself blankly, "I have everything I want."

She opened her first bag and began unpacking stuff. She took out her old books, her diary dating from the day she entered group 7, the ribbon that ino gave her, her head protector (which she took off because she was in formal attire). Then she paused when she came accross the most recent photograph of group 7. The day after Sasuke came back, Sakura remembered that she forced their group to get their picture taken. When Sakura ran up do Sasuke's house and said, "Sasuke kun, lets go take a new group picture!"

Sasuke looked down at the girl and said, "I have too much to do, I have a penalty for being a nukenin you know." He looked sadly away and was about to return inside his house.

Despite Sasuke's rejection Sakura forcefully pulled him outside the door. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

"The picture we took three years ago is old now," Sakura said pulling on his arm. "You're back now, so we can finally take a new one."

Sasuke immediately knew what Sakura was trying to do. She was trying to convince him that he was still a part of their group, even if he'd left them for so long. It was her way of saying, "this is your place." When he realized this Sasuke decided that he couldn't resist. He just smiled and said, alright, if we'll be back by noon.

Sakura went red when he smiled like this. She stopped pulling on his arm and just stared at him for a second. Sasuke was perplexed and asked, "huh? did I do something wrong." Sakura smiled and said, "everything's fine, lets go!"

Unlike the old picture, in this one Sasuke was sneering. Sakura was in the middle, like before, and Naruto had a gigantic smile on his face. The picture had a sense of unity to it. It was deffinitely a group of people that cared about each other. Sakura took the photo in her arms and said to herself, "I am fine, I don't need anything. I am fine, I don't need anything."

She fell asleep on her bed while saying this to herself. She was woken up by a maid who said, "dinner is in thirty minutes, I'm here to help you get ready." Sakura placed the photograph on her desk and replied, "I'm ready."

To be Continued…

A/N Please Review LOL


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: so yeh my lastest chapter is on now…. So hope you enjoy it and thnx a lot Timber Wolf you've encouraged me to continue

also:

Sasuke :16

Sakura:16

Naruto:16

(and if you wanted to know ... Raikage:40... yeh pedophiliac.. i no...)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : Confusion Within<p>

Sasuke and Naruto made there way through the Konoha forest and towards the Hidden Cloud Village. It was a long journey, but they knew they had all the time in the world. The wedding was in a week, if they could pull Sakura out of there by then they would be safe. The journey wasn't very exciting, no one attacked them because no one noticed they were gone yet. On the way, however, Sasuke and Naruto had a conversation.

"Sasuke," the blonde haired boy asked as they ran swiftly. "Why did you decide to come in the end?"

Sasuke suddenly looked up, surprised. It was then that he realized he hadn't thought about why he suddenly decided he had to go. He contemplated the situation for a while and then said, "I guess it's because Sakura's important to me, so I want her to be happy."

Naruto stared strangely at his friend, "does that mean you... think you like her?"

Sasuke almost tripped over when Naruto said this. Sakura liked him since they were kids, she was always there, she was always supporting him. But he never had feelings for her. He just watched her chasing him and trying her best to reach him, ignoring the fact that she knew he was unreachable. This was what their relationship was like, so Sasuke thought it was the impossible for him to begin liking her in return. But ever since she left she was all he could think of. His head kept on swimming with thoughts that contradicted each other. He just replied to Naruto the only thing he truely knew, "I don't know."

It was morning by the time Sasuke and Naruto got to the Hidden Cloud Village. The first thing they did was get a room at the most unsuspicious inn they could find; they had to set up home base. They chose a little place that was pretty near to the Raikage's quarters (considering the reverse psycology that they wouldn't expect getting attacked from a place so close). Once they did that they sat in the room and set to thinking up a plan

Sasuke got out a map of the village that he'd bought at a drugstore he'd seen when he first arrived. "We should take things with caution," he said observing the view of the Raikage's quarters from his window. It was surrounded by a large stone wall that was several feet high. "We should do a little bit of research on the Raikage's place."

"I say break in and get her here, think about the consequences after that," Naruto interrupted with a determined note to his voice.

"...Usuratonkachi," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"What? Don't you think we should get her back as fast as we can?"

"Well that won't do much good if we get caught and they take her back will it?"

Naruto fell silent, "true," he muttered.

"We'll have to sneak in somehow and get an idea of how to get her out without making a big scene."

"I see, so that means we'll have to go in pretending to be guards or something."

"Exactly."

-To be Continued- (sorry it was so short!)

* * *

><p>so yeh ill make sure that the next chapter isn't as short as that…<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : YOU FAIL!

The dinner was grand. Sakura sat at one end of a large table covered with enough food to last a person for a month, and the Raikage sat at the other end. She ate her food in silence as the Raikage stared at her and smiled.

"I see you've worn the necklace I gave you," he grinned, breaking the silence.

"I knew that it was put there for me to wear to this dinner," Sakura replied acutely.

His smile grew with every word she spoke. "Impressive intuition."

She just continued to drink her soup.

"Give her some wine," the Raikage ordered a nearby maid.

"I'm under age," Sakura suddenly said looking up from her soup.

"So am I, obviously," grinned the Raikage. "Tonight is our special night, ignore the important stuff."

The maid poured wine into Sakura's glass. Sakura stared at it uneasily (she had never drunk alcohol before). "Drink it," smiled the Raikage, drinking his own glass down. "It's not too strong, look how fine I am."

Sakura uneasily took the glass and sipped a little. It tasted good. "Drink it down," he declared. Sakura suddenly felt a tingle of fear when he said this, so she did as he said. What Sakura didn't know was that the wine was actually pretty strong, and that the Raikage was almost completely immune to the effects of alcohol. The Raikage drank down another glass and ordered the maid to give Sakura more wine. By the end of dinner Sakura had had five glasses. She felt extremely dizzy when she got up to go to her room. A servant moved near her to escort her, but the Raikage stopped him saying, "I'll take her to her room."

Sakura leant on him as he led her down the halls towards her room. The more she walked the dizzier she got. By the time she reached her room the Raikage was practically dragging her.

"I, I feel dizzy," Sakura was saying.

"Don't worry we're at your room now," he said opening the door and taking her in. He laid her on the bed and Sakura laid there staring at him. He thought she looked beautiful there, paying attention to nothing but him, her hair undone and all around her, and the calves of her legs showing from the slit of her kimono.

"You really are beautiful," he said suddenly moving in to kiss her.

"Stop," she said pushing his face away.

"Come on, we're going to get married soon, you'll have to get used to it," he said forcing a kiss onto her. He slowly got on top of her and moved his hands inside the slit of her top.

"No, get off me," Sakura screamed. She aggressively began punching him. In the struggle he heard her say, "Sasuke-kun! I need you! Where are you! SAVE ME!"

The Raikage suddenly hit her violently. Sakura stared at him in silence, putting her hand on the cheek that he'd hit. A huge print was left on her silky cheeks. _HE HAD THE NERVE!_ "Don't you ever say another man's name in front of me," he said glaring at her. Sakura felt more afraid than she'd ever been in her life.

"Raikage sama!" A guard rushed to the door.

"What is it? Why are you bothering me!"

"Someone's gotten into the building," the guard announced. "We need your help."

"Can't you do anything without me?" the Raikage screamed getting up and moving towards the door. 'YOU!' pointing at the pink-haired kunoichi, 'STAY HERE and DON'T MOVE!' with that he left Sakura keeling hopelessly on the floor.

Sakura sat up in her bed when the Raikage was gone. Her top hung lose and she still had her hand on the place that he'd hit. She suddenly started crying when she remembered the terror she'd felt in his eyes, and how powerless she was. He was the Raikage, he was too strong for her to beat. _You pathetic weakling… all you can do is cry_. Tear drops flowed down her red cheek_, damn, stop it._

"Sakura," a voice said from behind her. She turned around cautiously, thinking he was back. But to her great surprise it was her knight in shining armour, her childhood crush, her savior… _Sasuke-kun_.

Sakura was still pretty drunk, so she though neither of the reason he was standing in her room in the middle of the hidden cloud village, or whether or not this was reality, all that mattered was that he was there. He slowly got closer to her and took the crying girl in his arms. She hugged him as tightly as she could and called out his name. He just held her in silence.

Eventually Sakura had cried herself to sleep in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke laid her neatly in the bed and neatly covered her with the blanket. He saw the tears on her face, they reminded him of the day he'd left her thinking he would never see her again. He suddenly felt extremely guilty, and this time, he wiped the tears away from her face. Noticing the mark where she'd been hit, he quickly pulled her closer and held her tight. The quick gesture woke Sakura up immediately and was wondering what Sasuke was doing. Their pounding hearts were beating in unison and the air was getting tense. Their eyes were meeting, black into jade… their heads leaning closer inch by inch. Their breaths were merging and their soft lips soooo close to…

'OOOOIIIII! SASUKE! SAKURA-CHAN! DAIJOUBU!'

_Naruto? _Sakura thought in her head, then clearly blushed at the though of what would have happened if the interruption never came. _Even if he was doing it sub-conciously, he always seems to stop stupid things from happening between her and Sasuke. How ironic even now…_

Naruto was shouting from outside clearly beaten the defenses that were put up for them. _He is battered that's for sure… Naruto, you never cease to amaze me…_

_THAT STUPID DOBE! WTF DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING. DAMN SOMEONE'S COMING._

Big heavy footsteps were heard. Sasuke could sense aggressive, roaring chakra coming nearer. _SHIT!_ Couldn't let her stay here, he couldn't. Sasuke then opened the window and disappeared into the night.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise," he said to her, before sliding into the darkness

The Raikage stopped in his tracks. _So you have finally come Uchiha_. He decided to not disturb Sakura for the rest of the night, so she was able to sleep peacefully.

'Humph. I'm going to have to do something about that wretched Uchiha…' Raikage left to the direction of his chamber…

-To be Continued- See you next time Review Please


End file.
